Happy Akuroku day
by ClaudiaDeBirthday
Summary: Roxas sabe lo que pasara, no importan las consecuencias, solo quiere que Ventus sea feliz. Pero lo que no sabe es que tiempo después volvera a reaparecer y por fin tendrá su final que siempre quiso al lado del que ama. Escena sacada del libro: The host, Stephenie Meyer. !Feliz dia Akuroku a todos!


**THE HOST:**

Después de haberle contado el secreto a Zexion, doctor de los humanos renegados, tomo una importante decisión que sabia no iba a ver regreso alguno. Roxas sabía lo que conllevaba eso. El perder no solo el cuerpo en donde residía, sino, también el hecho de volver a sentir; fue un trato, dejaría libre a Ventus para que fuese feliz con Vanitas. Pero, ¿Qué pasaba con Axel? Bien sabia que a Ventus no le agradaba que este cerca del pelirrojo pero no podía evitarlo, simplemente el estar a su lado le llenaba de un cálido sentimiento, un sentimiento que no sentía al estar con Vanitas por más que aquel cuerpo le amase.

Su mente era un mar de confusiones juntadas con las quejas constantes de Ventus, quien no podía caber en sí de la sorpresa al enterarse de lo que Roxas estaba a punto de hacer.

Todo aquello le resultaba ilógico e irónico. ¿Ser ahora el mejor amigo de uno de esos monstruos?, era lo que normalmente Roxas escuchaba en su cabeza, preguntas hechas por Ventus quien al principio no toleraba que alguien más controlase su cuerpo pero con el tiempo fue entendiéndole y admirándole hasta tal punto de ser íntimos.

_Tiene que haber otra solución –_ le decía Ventus a punto de colapsar. Podía sentir el dolor que este sufría y le lastimaba de sobremanera – _Tu sabes que no dejaría que esto pasara. Pero como siempre, pasas de lado mi opinión._

Era lo que querías desde el principio, ¿No? – le pregunto Roxas en voz baja, sin llamar la atención de Zexion quien sacaba los implementos necesarios para poder hacer la extracción – Te daré lo que quisiste desde el principio, la felicidad al lado del hombre a quien amas.

_Ha sonado cursi saliendo de ti – _se burlo Ventus, intentando aligerar el ambiente – _No quisiera perderte, eres…uno de los poco amigos que he tenido. Después de lidiar contigo, y ahora que nos llevamos bien, ¿Piensas irte nada mas así? _

No me iré – respondió con seguridad, sin cambiar su tono de voz – Solo le pedí a Zexion que me dejara en la misma tumba que Riku y Sora.

_Ellos al menos murieron juntos – _pudo notas la tristeza en los pensamientos – _No quiero que te alejen de nosotros. Te daría lo que quisieras si te quedaras con nosotros. ¡Incluso dejaría que te besuquearas con Axel si así lo quisieras – _Aquel comentario provoco un sonrojo en el rubio.

No, pero gracias por la oferta. He tomado mi decisión.

Zexion se acerco a él, algo inseguro. Roxas simplemente atino a sonreír levemente, intentando animarlo para que procediera a lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No quería que nadie llorase por él, aunque siendo completamente sinceros, nadie lo haría más que Axel.

_Vanitas y yo también lloraríamos por ti si no te volviésemos a ver._

Sonrió imperceptiblemente.

Cerró los ojos y de pronto, sintió la oscuridad sumirse.

Tenía fuertes dolores de cabeza. Su cuerpo, que ahora lo sentía más liviano, se elevaba a grandes alturas, como si estuviese en el mismísimo cielo. Una suave voz le arrullaba, cantando una melodía que bien conocía. Su mente empezó a maquinar a toda prisa.

¿No debería estar a 3 metros bajo tierra, junto con los difuntos Riku y Sora?, tal parecía que no era así.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, sintiendo como un rayo de luz le daba directo al rostro, distorsionando todo a su alrededor. Veía a personas a su alrededor, una mano cálida cubría la suya, calentándola. La voz que momentos antes se dejaba escuchar había sido detenida en cuanto se reincorporo. ¿Qué tanto había pasado?

_¿Roxas? –_ aquella voz la reconoció al instantes. Sus orbes azules se abrieron de par en par en cuanto vio en frente suyo al cuerpo que tiempo antes poseyó. Ese era Ventus en todo su esplendor, a su lado, Vanitas lo tomaba por la cintura, sonriéndole. A su lado, Axel le veía con ojos llenos de felicidad y de lágrimas que desbordaban de sus hermosos ojos verdes. Debía admitir que extrañaba esa mirada tan cautivadora suya, que sin dudar un solo instante, se lanzo a besarlo.

Zexion carraspeo levemente, incomodo, llamando la atención de este. Se separo de un sorprendido Axel a quien le aumentaba los colores en su rostro. Entonces, recordó.

Me mentiste – fue lo primero que dijo, y enseguida descubrió el cambio de voz – Mi voz… yo… ¿Cómo es que sigo vivo?

Al sacarte del cuerpo de Ventus te lleve a donde quisiste estar desde el principio, al lado de Sora y Riku. Desde entonces hemos raptado a más de un millón de ustedes y los hemos devuelto a diferentes universos. Uno de ellos no sobrevivió y Vanitas tuvo la grandiosa idea de ponerte en su lugar – Roxas, aun sorprendido, volteo su vista hacia los ojos ámbares de este.

No te queríamos perder – fue todo lo que dijo.

¿Te gustaría verte? Aunque el cambio no ha sido mucho.

Si.

Axel saco de la mesa de al lado un espejo y se lo dio. Roxas temblaba del miedo, ¿Y si ya no le gustaba en aquel cuerpo en donde estaba? Extrañaba mucho las quejas de Ventus dentro de su cabeza. Dio un suspiro y se vio en el espejo.

Lo dejo caer, aunque no se rompió como esperaba, sino que reboto produciendo un gran eco en la estancia. Era idéntico a Ventus, por más que no quisiese creerlo, era idéntico. Rio con júbilo y volvió a lanzarse a los brazos del pelirrojo, quien ansiaba demasiado el contacto. Se fundieron en un profundo beso, ignorando el hecho que otras personas los miraban atónitos, excepto Ventus quien estaba acostumbrado. El rubio también le imito a Roxas y tomo por el rostro a Vanitas y lo beso, siendo correspondido al instante.

Prométeme que no volverás a dejarme – le dijo Axel cortando el beso, jadeante y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

No lo haría si es que a ti te hace feliz – sonrió – te quiero.

Ahora el beso fue prolongado dando a entender que formaban un pacto.

Nunca más se dejarían el uno al otro porque sabían de antemano que se amaban. Roxas aprendió sobre los sentimientos junto con Ventus, por lo tanto, todo se lo agradecía a él. Esa ya no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que estarían juntos, todavía tenían que recorrer más cosas juntos y no darían su brazo a torcer.

Estarían juntos pasase lo que pasase y nadie podía decir lo contrario.

**¡Feliz día del AkuRoku! **


End file.
